bobsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Blade Hawk (Unique)
Category:SkillThis unique skill focuses on aerial based combat with the use of a two-handed sword. What makes this set odd is the giant weapon used to fight acrobatically. Jump speed and height, piercing power, critical power, and strength and impact are highly increased while movement speed and attack speed is moderately increased. The moves of this set involves leap attacks, uppercuts, and downward attacks after coming down from a jump, AOE shock wave attacks and a few basic bread-and-butter moves. The drawbacks of this skill include decreased defense and steadiness. Evasion is also boosted in the sense that jumps can move the user out of attacks and flips allow a player to dodge. Furthermore, the sword skills that the player originally has is considered null and void; they are replaced with this new set. This skill is actually obtained from the warriors on floor 54. Once the player arrives to the warriors, a decision must be between three abilities. Once chosen, this skill is unlocked only when the user first maxes their primary weapon skill and an extra skill shoot-off of that. Acrobatics and Sprint also needs to be maxed. The specifics of the skill will then be modified to fit the user's primary weapon. Original concepts still apply, only shifted for the weapon. RequirementsCategory:Unique Skills The user must have received an invitational scroll from the mountainous warriors from floor 54. The scroll will invite the user to accompany the user of Combat Mastery on their quest. The reason the scroll is sent, however, is actually because of two factors. The first factor is the caring nature of the player; the player must exhibit traits that place him or her in the top five most caring players in SAO, measured through actual examples of their caring nature. This could be community service, aid to others, the way they talk to NPCs, donating money, etc. The second factor is the measurement of "happy" or "joyful" actions that are shown from the user of Combat Mastery when the Blade Hawk user is around. This is measured through more smiles, tone and inflection of words, different style of speaking to this person versus others, and perhaps a kiss or hug. While this is minor, it segways into the lore of this skill and how it is obtained: the user of Blade Hawk or of the other two unique skills available, is a person of utmost importance to the user of Combat Mastery, whether both of them know it or not. Stats * Attack Damage Normal: +250% * Attack Damage Abilities: +250% * Pierce Damage Normal: +200% * Pierce Damage Abilities: +250% * Jump Speed: +200% * Jump Height: +250% * Jump Distance: +300% * Critical Hit Damage: 250% * Strength: 300% * Impact Power: 300% * Movement Speed: 75% * Attack Speed: 50% Buffs * Wing Tuck - A buff that triggers when Kana sheathes her sword. She loses 50% attack and gains equivalent gains knock up/down potential and power. Moves that require a sheathed sword can now be used. * Take Off - A buff that triggers when Kana unsheathes her weapon and readies herself to fight. The next 5 sword skills have their cooldowns reduced by 50%. * Super Armor - This buff triggers every time the user performs a sword skill or leap skill in the air. All knockback, knock down or any sort of move that can skew up the player's attack or interrupt is nullified. Additionally, for the last 3 seconds of the sword skill, the player cannot be cut, cleaved, sliced in two, or physically wounded. This means that the sword skill is still performed and any hits that land will land, dealing their full damage. * Amplify - A buff that can stack up to 5 times with each stack lasting indefinitely until used by certain skills at certain amounts. Each stack passively grants the user a 10% boost in attack damage, impact of each normal attack and pierce/penetration. Normal hits that land cleanly on opponents with Amplify will ignore up to 50% of the player's defensive stats. When consumed actively, the stacks double in power for the selected sword skill. They are gained by certain skills. * Defy Gravity - This is a triggered buff that boosts AOE styled shockwave attacks that are chained after certain jump or aerial techniques. Radius of the waves are increased by 10 meters and damage is boosted by 30%. Impact power is also boosted by 30%. * Critical Advantage - After certain leap techniques are performed, an automatic critical hit is gifted for certain moves. Only those moves can be affected by this buff. Critical hits boost damage of sword skill attacks by 75%. However, 30 seconds after the attack, the user's defense and steadiness is decreased by 75% and the stack remains, able to be renewed if another leap move is performed. The damage debuff will stay even if the Critical Advantage buff is not used. Skills * Arc Leap - (Jump) Kana jumps into the air and makes an arc, gaining more height and distance than any other jump skill she can perform. Maximum peak height is 60 meters and peak distance is the same. Used to clear obstacles and a very good move to chain with. * Flip Jump - (1-hit strike) A short evasive counterattack that can be performed at a standing position and only after the sword is sheathed. Kana jumps into the air and flips in an arc over the enemy, kicking out on the way down. Induces a 3 second Stun and 15 second Dizzy effect. Reduced Hawk Shield's cooldown by 10 seconds. 10 second cooldown. * Lotus Kick - (1-hit strike) Requires the sword to be sheathed. Kana gets into a handstand position and vertically thrust kicks upwards with her legs. This can send the enemy up into the air about 3 meters. 10 second cooldown. * Leg Sweep - (1-hit strike) Kana drops down into a crouch and sweeps at the enemy's leg. She uses her hands to better spin and pivot to knock the enemy down on the ground. 10 second cooldown. * Bladed Uppercut - (1-hit strike) A swift uppercut upwards with the two-handed sword. The hit is strong enough to send non-tank players fully struck by the move 5 meters upwards. If a weapon is struck in the right way, a disarm is possible. 5 second cooldown. * Bladed Lunge - (1-hit strike) A basic forwards lunging stab at an enemy. 5 second cooldown. * Forward Smash - (1-hit strike) A basic downward attack with the two-handed sword, slamming it into the ground to generate a 10 meter AOE shockwave in front of the user. 10 second cooldown. Consumes Defy Gravity. * Forward Spike - (1-hit strike) A move that can only be performed in the air. Takes the two-handed sword and swings it vertically, folding the body to generate massive force to "spike" the enemy into the ground. If struck, the opponent will be sent flying downwards and receive a Weaken debuff afterwards. Consumes 1 Amplify stack. 20 second cooldown. * Back Spike - (1-hit strike) A rather sly and tricky move. It can only be performed in the air. Kana takes the two-hand sword and swings backwards, horizontally and with a turn of the body so that torso is facing sideways, neither away or towards the foe. A strong twist attack that can knock an opponent sideways to the ground. Consumes 1 Amplify stack. 15 second cooldown. * Hawk Shield - (Block) A defensive skill that can be performed in the air or on the ground. Kana holds the hilt of her sword in her left hand and holds the blade of the sword in her right hand, angled diagonally so that it covers most of her body. Once the skill is activated, the blade of the sword increases four times in width, different from Vorpal Strike which increases in length. In doing so, she can use her sword as a shield to block projectiles and attacks. For the 30 second skill duration, half of her attack power is transferred to her defense. Can become a rather powerful defensive skill and allows specific skills to be used. 2 minute cooldown. * Hawk Shield: Overhead Stab - (1-hit strike) Kana strikes at the foe in an overhead stab with her wide, glowing sword. Simple skill to push players back. Reduces Hawk Shield cooldown by 10 seconds. Cooldown 10 seconds. * Hawk Shield: Bash - (1-hit strike) Kana bashes forwards with the flat of her sword. Simple skill to push players back. Reduced Hawk Shield cooldown by 10 seconds. Cooldown 10 seconds. * Hawk Shield: Counter - (1-hit strike) Kana holds the sword flat towards her enemy. If a foe uses a sword skill against her and it strikes her blade, she suddenly gets a spike in reaction time, attack speed, and hand movement dexterity. Each is increased by 50%. Gaining back her attack, she transitions from the defensive stance to an offensive technique and slams her blade into the foe. Reduces Hawk Shield cooldown by 20 seconds. Cooldown 30 seconds. * Ricochet Talon - (1-hit strike) High-level skill. Generates up to 5 Amplify stacks and can grant a Critical Advantage. Kana jumps towards a wall, bounces off and can ricochet from surface to surface up to 10 additional times. Every 2 additional jumps the user gains one Amplify stack. Each stack will trigger a 10% speed buff to ramp up how fast the jumps are, up to when Kana is hard to keep up with the eyes. At any point, she can break off and head towars the foe to slash run past with the blade, consuming all Amplfy stacks and Critical Advantage if available. Very powerful slashing move with the momentum of the jumps and force created. Critical Advatage is granted after the last available jump. * Peregrine Smash - (1-hit strike) A max-level skill. Can only be performed in the air. Kana automatically triggers Critical Advantage and generates and consumes 3 Amplify stacks as well as a Defy Gravity. Kana points her weapon straight down into the ground and the skill blasts her like a rocket at the ground. The move generates a giant 30 meter shockwave with enough force to knock non-tanks flat to the ground and make tanks stagger and stumble. The shockwave can shred through armor (from Amplify) and causes massive damage not only at the point of impact but outwards. For every meter that Kana is in the air, she gains 1.5% more damage to the move. Afterwards she loses all her attack, gains a massive Weakness debuff, and acquires a horrific Headache, borderline Concussion for 2 minutes. * Heavenly Sky - (1-hit strike) Throws the two handed sword into the air, whether angled slightly or straight up. This causes the weapon to spin vertically. The user then jumps into the air, grabs the sword and continues to roll in the air and continue the momentum right on the enemy. Deals very high damage: consumes 3 Amplify stacks. * Alight - (1-hit strike) A leap attack that can only be performed at 20 to 40 meters. It requires a short sprint before soaring straight at the enemy and diagonally slashing from the opponent's left shoulder down to their right hip. Swift leap attack with powerful impact and high strength. Roots and Weakens the opponent for 5 seconds. 15 second cooldown. Grants 3 stacks of Amplify, a Critical Advantage and a Defy Gravity. * Frost Nova - (1-hit AOE) The user slams their blade vertically in to the ground, tip first, and induces a 10 meter (plus 10 from Defy Gravity) AOE shockwave that induces a medium knockback effect. Enemies struck get their speed decreased by 50% for 25 seconds. Consumes Defy Gravity. 10 second cooldown. * Zealous Leap - (1-hit strike) A leap attack that can only be performed at ten meters or less. Jumps at an enemy from standing position and vertically slashes down on the head. Relatively quick jump with above average impact and strength. 5 second cooldown. Gains 1 Amplify stack, a Critical Advantage and Defy Gravity. * Fade Leap - (1-hit strike) A leap technique that can only be performed at twenty meters or less. Takes two steps and then jumps, twisting in a horizontal spin in the air, tucking the sword tight to the body. Kana's body appears to shimmer and fade as she spins, hence the name. This move allows her to dodge projectile attack. When close to the enemy, she uncurls and uses the last spin to slam her sword two-handed at the enemy's neck to inflict a Grievous Wound. Very powerful with the attack. Grants 1 Amplify stack. Reduces Hawk Shield's cooldown by 10 seconds. * Griffin Slash - (1-hit strike) A ridiculously powerful single strike that uses up 3 Amplify stacks, Critical Advantage, and Defy Gravity. The user slashes vertically downwards on the enemy's head and continues to do so, smashing directly into the ground to generate a 10 meter shockwave (plus 10 from Defy Gravity). This move also places a 5 second stun on enemies struck by the wave. Pierce potential, critical activation and power is boosted so much on this skill that even tanks will have trouble defending themselves. 30 second cooldown. * Sweeping Slashes - (2-hit combo) A basic sweeping combo of slashes in front of the user. 5 second cooldown. * Bladed Top - (3-hit combo) Pivoting on one leg, the user spins around in a circle three times, performing an AOE attack. Spins at an above average speed and lands with a 10 second Dizzy debuff. * Peregrine - (3-hit combo) A high-level, extremely fast leap attack of 20 meters or less. Can only be performed on mid-air targets and consumes 3 Amplify stacks. Generating a sound like a screech, the user's sword ignites in a white glow. The user then jumps at the enemy at ridiculously high-speeds and diagonally slashes once, then twice on the other side. Then the move ends with a spin towards the back to stab directly in the chest area, able to imaple the target and shove them to the ground, the impact causing a 5 second stun. Very swift and powerful counter move to jump attacks. * Vertical Hack - (3-hit combo) A series of uppercut attacks. The user slashes vertically up once on the right then slashes vertically up on the left, and then finishes off with a jump vertical slash. The last move generates a powerful force to knock the enemy at least 10 meters into the air. The enemy is also Stunned for 3 seconds if the last move connects a weapon parry, the impact passing through the item. Only a shielded block will stop the last attack. Grants 1 Amplify. * Aerial Top - (4-hit combo) The user jumps vertically into the air, spinning horizontally as they ascend. The last move ends with a curved upwards slice. The user then lands and gains a 20 second Dizzy debuff. * Wave Leaps - (5-hit combo) Kana performs a series of short leaps of 10 meters or less, bouncing from one target to another in rapid succession. Basic attacks that each generate 1 Amplify stack and then consumes it. * Acrobatic Escape - (5-flip combo) Requires Kana to have a sheathed weapon. Kana performs a series of five backflips to get out of an enemy attack. She then recovers 5% of her health and reduces Hawk Shield's cooldown by 30 seconds. * Hawk Roost - (10-leap combo) Requires Kana to have a sheathed weapon. Kana performs a series of high height leaps, far distance jumps and uses her acrobatics to get to a safe location, generally somewhere high that only she can reach. There she takes a breather and can heal up to 20% of her nearly over a 10 second period. At any time she can break her recovery, but she will gain a 40% attack debuff for the next 5 sword skills. Reduces Hawk Shield's cooldown by 45 seconds. User * Kana Trivia * Some skills were inspired off of the Super Smash Bros video game series ** The Aerial Top move is very similar to Link's Up Special move in the air. ** The Bladed Top move is very similar to Link's Up Special move on the ground. ** Forward Spike is similar to Ike's Forward Air. ** Forward Smash is similar to Ike's Forward Smash. * Peregrine refers to the peregrine falcon, a bird that can intercept other birds and knock them out of the sky. It is also the fastest creature alive, reaching up to 240 mph in a downward dive. Peregrine Smash refers to this speed and energy that the bird can create. * Zealous Leap is a move inspired off the Jedi Sentinel in Star Wars: The Old Republic. * Heavenly Sky is equivalent to Ike's Aether in the Fire Emblem Series.